pcmrdiscordfandomcom-20200213-history
Canon
PCMR canon was first defined in the PCMR Documentation from the user ElijahPepe: :"Gospel,' or canon as we refer to it, includes the Discord's chat rooms and voice channels. These works spin out of the original stories, the rest are "written" by other "writers". However, between us, we've read everything, and much of it is taken into account in the overall continuity. The entire catalog of published works comprises a vast history—with many off-shoots, variations and tangents—like any other well-developed mythology." To understand canon and continuity, the overall PCMR saga should be looked at as a set of stories written by many different people which "document" past "events." Although some stories are more reliable than others, they all are looked upon as part of the overall "history." It should also be remembered that all of these stories are simply that—stories. There are numerous errors that inevitably arise between the stories simply because different authors have their own ways of telling the story and may not have the time and resources to perfectly align the details. This site deals with non-canon material by putting red text notification above the non-canon items. The situation can be compared to Greek and Roman mythology, or the stories of King Arthur. The various PCMR tales are a group of separate but linked stories, and are told by many different authors over a period of time. As of May 25, 2019, the only previously published material that is considered canon is the subreddit. Meanwhile, the Expanded Universe is no longer considered canonhttps://discordapp.com/channels/77710284621357056/77710284621357056/582762278718406659 and was re-termed as the "Legends" brand. Canon and the Expanded Universe This policy has been further refined and fleshed out over the years. The PCMR Discord also details the role of canon, Expanded Universe (or "EU") sources, and how they fit into overall PCMR continuity. ElijahPepe stated, :"When it comes to absolute canon, the real story of PCMR, you must turn to the Pedro Era —and only the Pedro Era. Even post Pedro Era eras are interpretations, and while they are largely true to Pedro's vision (he works quite closely with the admins), the method in which they are written does allow for some minor differences. The eras are written concurrently with the era production, so variations in detail do creep in from time to time. Nonetheless, they should be regarded as very accurate depictions of the fictional PCMR Discord. :"The further one branches away from the Pedro era, the more interpretation and speculation come into play. The admins work diligently to keep the continuing PCMR expanded universe cohesive and uniform, but stylistically, there is always room for variation. Not all admins work the same way. Not all writers define a character in the same fashion. The particular attributes of individual media also come into play. A comic book interpretation of an event will likely have less dialogue or different pacing than a novel version. A video game has to take an interactive approach that favors gameplay. So too must card and roleplaying games ascribe certain characteristics to characters and events in order to make them playable. :"The analogy is that every piece of PCMR Discord fiction is a window into the 'real' PCMR Discord universe. Some windows are a bit foggier than others. Some are decidedly abstract. But each contains a nugget of truth to them. As a wise man once said, 'many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our point of view.' " ElijahPepe elaborated further on the place of printed Expanded Universe sources, :"Canon refers to an authoritative list of books that the PCMR Discord admins consider an authentic part of the official PCMR history. Their goal is to present a continuous and unified history of the PCMR world, insofar as that history does not conflict with, or undermine the meaning of Mr. Pedro's era." Canon in the continuity database *'C-canon' was Continuity Canon, consisting of all recent works (and many older works) released under the name of PCMR: Discords, websites, subreddits and more. *'S-canon' was Secondary Canon; the materials were available to be used or ignored as needed by admins. This included mostly older eras that predated a consistent effort to maintain continuity; it also contained certain elements of a few otherwise N-canon stories, and other things that "may not fit just right." Many formerly S-canon elements were elevated to C-canon through their inclusion in more recent works by continuity-minded authors, while many other older works were accounted for in continuity from the start despite their age, and thus were always C-canon. *'D' was Detours Canon, used for material hailing from PCMR Discord Detours. *'N' was Non-Canon. What-if stories (such as stories published under the Infinities label) and anything else directly and irreconcilably contradicted by higher canon ended up here. N was the only level that was not considered canon by Lucasfilm. Information cut from canon, deleted scenes, or canceled Star Wars works fell into this category as well, unless another canonical work referenced it and it was declared canon. See also Timeline of canon media Expanded Universe Fanon List of Legends elements in the Pedro Era List of fanon elements in continuity PCMR Discord:Canon policy Category:Real-world terms Category:PCMR culture Category:PCMR media